


Position of Power and Leadership

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Presumed Death of a Major Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alpha Trion reminds Elita One and Ultra Magnus of their duties as Prime-Consorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position of Power and Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prime Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255487) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> Inspired by the prompt: G1, Ultra Magnus/Elita-1 - leadership

In the days of the Golden Age before Optimus Prime was named the new Prime and in the days of old, it is written that positions of power could fall to the Prime-Consorts. It is said that the Prime-Consorts to the ruling Prime were to take the position of power and leadership to lead in the event that the ruling Prime could not.

They were to rule until the Prime could retake the position of the power from them.

It is a tradition taught and passed down by elder Prime-Consorts to the new Prime-Consorts of the new Prime as they learn the duties that come with each position of power.

So when it becomes known that Optimus Prime is missing and quickly presumed to be dead with the crew of the Ark, Alpha Trion approaches Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus and requests a meeting with them in private.

In the meeting, he reminds them that regardless of the War that they are Prime-Consort and that as such, they are to follow the traditions that come with being the Prime-Consort. Sadness and overwhelming hurt both mingle within her spark at the thought of their bond mate possibly being dead somewhere far away from Cybertron.

At least until the next Prime and Prime-Consorts are located and summarily moved into the position of power.

Throughout the lecture, Elita, makes sure that some amount of her attention is focused on her partner taking note of his exasperation over the raw hurt and misery that he is feeling in his spark at the shared thought of Optimus' possible death as Alpha Trion continues his lecture. When that exasperation starts to take a turn towards aggravation, she is quick to send him an image over the bond of a petrorabbit version of Hot Rod mocking a lecturing petrorabbit version of Alpha Trion.

The aggravation turns towards exasperated amusement as Magnus vents an annoyed sounding huff in response to the lecture. Elita places a hand gently on his wrist as she regards Alpha Trion with a tight lipped smile.

“Thank you, Alpha Trion. Ultra Magnus and I will start the preparations of shifting the position of power from Optimus Prime to the two of us as traditions dictate. We will let you know if we require any assistance in this matter.”

“Of course. I will be nearby should you both require assistance. I am only sorry that this is not happening in a more peaceful time.”

“As are we.”

With a quiet huff of his own, Alpha Trion departs from the room that the three of them had retreated to, and Ultra Magnus turns towards her once he is sure that the elder mech has departed from the area completely. His amusement and love for her are both rich in the bond that she shares with him as she basks in his silent laughter.

“You know that I will get you back for that needed distraction, 'Lita.”

She grins at him, unashamed of what she had done to distract him during the lecture from Alpha Trion.

“I have no doubt that you won't, Magnus. After all I do know you better than the others do. They don't simply don't know the mischief that you can get up to, when you are in the mood for it. Its almost sad really.”

An exasperated huff is the only response she gets as they start discussing what they need to do to officially shift the position of power and leadership from Optimus to themselves.


End file.
